Inspector Javert
Inspector Javert is the main antagonist from the novel Les Misérables by Victor Hugo. He is also, alongside Jean Valjean, the main character in the production. Novel He was born in a prison, his mother was a fortune-teller and father was a convict serving on a galley. He first appears when Valjean becomes the mayor of Montreuil-sur-Mer under the alias of Monsieur Madeline. When Monsieur Madeline frees Old Fauchelevent from being crushed underneath a cart, Javert suspects that he is Jean Valjean, but the police do not believe him and cause him to believe that another man named Champmathieu is the real Jean Valjean. Javert arrests Monsieur Madeline when he reveals his true identity. Nine years later, Javert disguises himself as a troop of The Friends of the ABC and is subsequently incarcerated, but Valjean secretly frees him and pretends to fire at him. Later, Javert helps Valjean to take Marius, who is unconscious and wounded from the battle at the barricade and in love with Cosette, home to his grandfather, Monsieur Gillenormand. Valjean tells Javert that he may arrest him afterwards, but the inspector leaves. Due to his strong sense of duty, Javert still wants to arrest him, but also feels it would be wrong to do so after Jean Valjean saved his life. Unable to cope with letting Valjean get away and petrified with horror that Valjean saved his life, Javert commits suicide and jumps into the Seine from a bridge after writing something like a will, which he does not do in the 2012 film. In most adaptations, it is left ambigious whether he died on impact of if he drowned. Musical Songs Act I * Prologue * Fantine's Arrest * The Runaway Cart * Who Am I? (silent) * The Confrontation * The Robbery/Javert's Intervention * Stars * One Day More Act II * Building the Barricade (Upon These Stones) * Javert's Arrival * Little People * The First Attack * The Final Battle * Dog Eats Dog (The Sewers) * Javert's Suicide List of Portrayers Musical * Jacques Mercier – Original French Concept Album * Jean Vallée – Original Paris stage cast * Roger Allam – Original London cast * Terrance Mann – Original Broadway cast * Thomas Goerz – Original Canadian cast * Andrzej Słabiak, Andrzej Śledź - 1989-2000, Musical Theatre in Gdynia * Patrick Rocca – 1991 Paris revival * Philip Quast – Complete Symphonic Recording, 10th Anniversary concert * Hans Peter Janssens – 2006-2010 West End Production * Roger Tirazona - 2001 Malta tour * David Masenheimer - 2002 west end production * Norm Lewis – 2006 Broadway revival, 2010-2011 West End Production & 25th Anniversary Concert at the O2 * Łukasz Dziedzic - 2010-2012 Roma Theater in Warsaw * Ignasi Vidal – 2010-2011 (Madrid). 2011-2012 (Barcelona). * Hadley Fraser – 2011-2012 West End Production * Tam Mutu – Current in London * Andrew Varela – Current on the 25th Anniversary US Tour * Earl Carpenter – 2013 Toronto cast * Ignasi Vidal – 2013-2014 Spain Tour. Movies * William V. Ranous – 1909 film * Henri Étiévant – 1913 films * Hardee Kirkland – 1917 film * Jean Toulout – 1925 film * Charles Vanel – 1934 films * Charles Laughton – 1935 film * Hans Hinrich – 1948 film (credited as Giovanni Hinrich) * Robert Newton – 1952 film * Bernard Blier – 1958 film * Tino Carraro – 1964 mini-series * Anthony Bate – 1967 mini-series * Bernard Fresson – 1972 mini-series * Antonio Passy – 1973 series * Anthony Perkins – 1978 film * Michel Bouquet – 1982 film/1985 mini-series * Geoffrey Rush – 1998 film * John Malkovich – 2000 mini-series * Russell Crowe – 2012 film External Links * Javert's Wikipedia page Gallery Film Spy.jpg|Javert at Lamarque's funeral tumblr_mh4k7y5v7n1ro6c6oo1_1280.png|Javert caught as a prisoner under Les Amis images-4.jpeg Javert-Seine.png|Javert at the Seine javertlookdown.jpeg javertinspector.jpeg javert-released.jpeg|Javert released by Valjean after being caught as prisoner under Les Amis Russell-Crowe-in-Les-Miserables-2012.jpg tumblr_mizmiotFWq1s0p9aoo1_500.png tumblr_mj689yDWHm1ryqmk9o3_500.jpg tumblr_mj3fnikZJE1s6252io2_1280.jpg tumblr_mrln1gvnPg1sdjsjxo1_1280.jpg|Javert with Courfeyrac and Grantaire tumblr_mp62v1to0T1snmpy2o1_1280.jpg tumblr_mrsug2inT71sdjsjxo1_1280.jpg tumblr_mvshgw4EiN1sdjsjxo2_500.jpg tumblr_mwvd08UTbt1sdjsjxo2_500.jpg tumblr_msmse0gHOO1sdjsjxo1_500.jpg tumblr_mwf1mbUbWf1sdjsjxo1_500.jpg Musical LESMISrob.jpg|Robert Cuccioli as Javert on Broadway Lesmisfraser.jpg|Hadley Fraser as Javert in London LESMISnormlewis.jpg|Alexander Gemignani as Valjean and Norm Lewis as Javert on Broadway (2006) Javert 2.jpg|Philip Quast as Javert Javert Philip Quast.jpg lukaszdziedzicasjavert.jpg|Łukasz Dziedzic in the Roma Theatre javert10.jpg 3290202.png tumblr_mxvc4yqMuQ1rnqzobo1_500.jpg tumblr_mxjlddpsqv1rnqzobo1_500.jpg tumblr_mxe09rBG821rnqzobo1_500.jpg Category:Characters Category:Characters who passed away Category:Characters in the musical Category:Anime Characters